Content delivery systems are typically used to improve the end-to-end performance of web content delivery between a server and a client. These systems may cache static web pages or other objects, and may serve these cached objects to requesting clients directly, thereby improving performance while reducing load and congestion on a content originator such as a server. However, a significant portion of typical web content may be dynamic in nature. Thus, web pages that are returned to different clients at different times may differ significantly. For example, web pages catering to personalized web applications are commonly dynamic. As such, typical content delivery systems may not handle dynamic content efficiently. For a web application involving significant dynamic content, when a web client (“browser”) requests a webpage, the webpage is served by a web server. The web server may perform certain business logic and database query processing in order to generate the webpage from both dynamic and static content. This server-side processing can take seconds or even longer, while the web client may be waiting for the server to respond. This can significantly impair the web experience of a user. Moreover, the number of web objects referenced in the web page, both static and dynamic, may affect web page loading and user experience.